Grey
by Pii fallen angel
Summary: Hidup harry selalu bermasalah, tapi draco akan selalu ada disisinya Warning inside, Newbie author, Review dan Flame diterima


GREY

by: pii falllen angel

Warning:

slash, typos, OOCness, future!mpreg, bad!dumbledore, good!tom

masih banyak kekurangan didalam fic ini.

**Selamat Membaca :)**

suasana taman ini begitu damai dan tenang, hamparan pohon yang daunnya mulai menguning menghiasi taman yang sangat luas itu. bisa terdengar sangat jelas nyanyian burung-burung yang menjadikan taman itu sebagai sarang mereka. Di balik pepohonan itu, terdapat air terjun kecil yang airnya mengikuti aliran sungai yang mengelilingi taman itu. di air terjun itu, seorang pemuda berambut hitam berantakan sedang bermain-main dengan peri air yang menghuni air terjun itu.

Harry James Potter, oh bukan anak itu tak lagi seorang Potter, Harry James Riddle, ya, itulah nama anak yang sedang bermain di air terjun itu. sejak 10 tahun lalu, tepat di malam seharusnya Lord Voldemort membunuh anak itu, ia malah membawa anak itu pulang ke kediamannya dan menjadikan Harry sebagai anaknya.

"Son, Harry." Panggil seorang pria tampan berusia 30 tahunan pada Harry. Harry yang mendengar panggilan untuknya itu langsung berlari ke ayahnya yang sedang berada di bungalou yang berada sekitar 50 meter dari air terjun itu. "Surat penerimaan mu ke sekolah sihir baru saja datang tadi. Kau mendapat 3 surat son."

"Tiga dad?" tanya Harry bingung. "Bukannya harusnya hanya Hogwarts dan Durmstrang saja yang mengirimiku surat penerimaan dad?"

"No, son. Salem juga memintamu menjadi murid disana."

"Dan kau tetap bersikeras bahwa aku harus sekolah di Hogwarts, isn't it dad?" pertanyaan Harry ini hanya dijawab dengan anggukan sekenanya dari Tom Riddle. "terserah kau sajalah dad."

"Ada yang menunggumu di ruang tamu Harry. Tak baik membiarkan tamu menunggu." Ujar Tom. Mereka berduapun bergegas menuju bangunan utama di kawasan Riddle Manor itu. dapat Harry lihat di sekitar manor ada beberapa Death Eaters yang sedang berjaga.

"Mr. Malfoy menunggu anda diruang tamu, my lord." Ucapan death eater itu membuat Harry segera berlari kencang ke arah ruang tamu dan memeluk salah seorang dari 2 lelaki yang ada di ruang tamunya itu.

"Hm, merindukanku Harry?" ujar seorang yang sedang dipeluk erat oleh Harry sambil mengacak rambut pemuda berambut berantakan itu. Lucius Malfoy, ialah yang sedang dipeluk oleh Harry.

"Dan ini pasti Draco, right?" sapa Tom pada pemuda yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Lucius itu. "Kau tumbuh jadi pria tampan dan makin mirip dengan ayahmu Draco." Puji Tom yang membuat pipi Draco sedikit blushing. "Kau masih ingat pada Draco, Harry?"

"Tentu saja aku ingat pada dia dad." Harry melepaskan pelukan pada pamannya dan menghampiri Draco. "Nice to meet you again Draco. Dan dad benar kau makin terlihat mirip dengan Uncle Lucius."

"Nice to meet you too Harry." Ujar Draco dingin. "Kuharap kita bisa jadi teman baik di Hogwarts nanti, Ry. Mengingat pertengkaran kita yang tak pernah ada habisnya dulu."

"Kau masuk Hogwarts juga Dray?" Tanya Harry bingung. "Ku kira kau akan masuk ke Durmstrang tahun ini."

"Well Harry, Hogwarts pasti akan lebih seru karna kau akan menghadapi Dumbledore. Ketimbang hanya menghadapi Uncle Igormu itu." yang menjawab pertanyaannya malah Tom dengan seringai licik di wajahnya.

"yes dad, tapi disana juga pasti ada Mr. dan Mrs. Potter itu dad." Jawab Harry sarkastik.

"Sampai kapan kau mau memanggil mereka seperti itu Harry? Mereka tetap saja orang tua kandungmu Harry." Ujar Tom sambil menatap tajam Harry. "Kau ingat apa yang aku katakan tentang dendam kan Harry?"

"Mereka tak pernah dan tak akan pernah menjadi OrangTuaku setelah apa yang mereka lakukan padaku dad." Harry langsung berlari meninggalkan ruang tamu itu. beberapa detik kemudian terdengar debaman keras sari lantai atas.

"Topik itu masih menjadi topik sensitif bagi Harry, Tom. Jangan memaksanya terlalu keras. Atau kau akan menyakiti hatinya." Saran Lucius pada Tom. Lucius memang sangat menyayangi Harry seperti ia menyayangi putranya sendiri.

"aku tak mau melihat dia terus memiliki dendam pada mereka. Bagaimanapun, james dan lily adalah orangtua kandung Harry, Luc." Tom menghela nafas berat. "Harry harus bisa menghilangkan dendamnya."

"Tidak dengan cara seperti ini Tom. Bagaimanapun, apa yang Lily dan James lakukan pada Harry sudah ketelaluan. Tak mungkin Harry akan mudah memaafkan mereka berdua. Jangan paksa dia Tom. Jangan."

"Lantai tiga, kamar berpintu cokelat Draco. Kau mau menyusulnya untukku kan?"

"Tentu uncle." Draco langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menyusul Harry ke kamarnya.

Kawasan Riddle Manor berada ditengah black forest. Kawasan ini hanya bisa dimasuki oleh orang-orang terpilih. Orang yang dilarang memasuki kawasan ini hanya akan melihat hamparan hutan saja seluas mata memandang. Kawasan ini dilindungi oleh sihir yang begitu kuat dan ditopang pula oleh kekuatan sihir dari black forest ini sendiri, hingga tak mungkin ada orang yang bisa menghancurkan sihir perlindungannya, merlin sekalipun.

Kawasan ini dibagi menjadi 3 tempat dengan fungsi masing-masing. Yang pertama adalah paviliun-paviliun disisi timur. Tempat dimana para death eaters melakukan aktivitas manusiawi seperti makan dan tidur. Yang kedua adalah kawasan taman yang luasnya hingga berhektar-hektar. Di taman itu, terdapat lapangan quiditch dan beberapa lapangan olahraga muggle seperti tenis. Dan yang terakhir serta yang paling utama ialah Riddle Manor itu sendiri. terdiri dari 3 lantai. Lantai 1 merupakan tempat sosial seperti ruang tamu, dapur, ruang makan, living room dan ruang santai. Lantai 2 merupakan tempat latihan sihir dan senjata. Serta tempat pertemuan para Death Eaters. Sedang lantai 3 ialah lantai pribadi. Hanya ada 2 ruangan di lantai ini. Kamar Harry dan kamar Tom.

Dan kini kita kembali ke Draco Malfoy yang kini telah berada dilantai 3 Riddle Manor tepatnya di depan kamar Harry, ragu untuk masuk atau tidak sebelum ia merapalkan mantra Allohamora, dan pintu didepannya terbuka.

"What are you doing in my room malfoy?" Tanya Harry dingin. Harry memang seorang pemain watak yang sempurna. Ia bisa menjadi anak manja dalam satu detik dan pada detik berikutnya ia bisa menjadi manusia yang sangat dingin, hingga tak ada satu emosi yang terbaca dimatanya sekalipun.

"Jangan pernah menggunakan topeng itu padaku Harry. Kau tahu aku mengetahui semuanya." Ujar Draco yang kini telah duduk didekat Harry.

Ya, Draco memang mengetahui semuanya. Harrry sendiri yang mengatakannya pada Draco tentang kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu. Saat dimana orangtuanya sediri hendak mengorbankannya sebagai ritual pada malam samhain atas perintah dari dumbledore. Sejak saat itu pulalah, Harry membenci kedua orangtuanya. Sangat membenci mereka.

"jangan menahannya Harry, keluarkan saja segala rasa sakitmu." Ujar Draco sambil meraih Harry kepelukannya. Ia semakin merapatkan pelukannya saat sadar bahwa Harry menangis. Ia benamkan kepala Harry didadanya saat ia mengucapkan sebuah mantra yang makin mengurangi kesadaran Harry hingga Harry terlelap dalam tidur damai tanpa mimpi.

"Selamat Tidur Ry."

**Author Note:**

hy semua, perkenalkan, nama saya phie. saya newbie didunia ffn, jadi apabila ada kesalahan, phie mohon dimaafkan.

phie menerima segala review dan flame disini. karena ini karya pertama phie.

terimakasih

Mind to review?


End file.
